


Golden Prince

by corruptfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Watersports, Zuko is a prisoner, author doesn't proofread, blowjob, piss drinking, prisoner, slut zuko, the Toph/Zuko is just a side thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptfiction/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Previously titled Prince or Prisoner“If you won’t accept me as a friend, then maybe you’ll take me as a prisoner," Zuko said.So they did.I couldn't find any Zuko/Sokka piss smut on here and let me just say. I need it. So this is completely self-indulging. This isn't very long, or very good, but lil ol me needed some piss kink.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“If you won’t accept me as a friend, then maybe you’ll take me as a prisoner.”

-

Zuko sat in the room with the metal tight around his wrists. The air temples had nowhere to imprison people, they weren’t made for it, so he was locked in one of the bedrooms. Toph had bent metal around his wrists just tight enough to take away use of his hands without cutting off circulation. 

The Avatar’s group hadn’t decided what to do with him yet, so he sat waiting, muffled arguing on the other side of the door. Eventually they must have all decided to go to sleep, as it ceased and the sun went down. As he decided to finally lay back on the bed, the door quietly opened and Sokka entered, uncertainty mixed with anger on his face. 

“How can we be sure you aren’t just pretending to lead your family to us?”

“I.. I didn’t think about that. I don’t know how to prove it to you, but.. I want to do whatever I can to help the Avatar. My father is wrong, and even his own citizens are suffering because of it. I can stand by and watch what he does to innocent people.”

Sokka let out a sigh as he leaned against the door, “You sound so sincere. So genuine. But Katara said you did the same thing in Ba Sing Se.”

“It doesn’t excuse my actions, but I was going through a lot then. I want to make it up to you guys.”

“So you’ll do whatever we say? Be our prisoner until we feel like you’ve paid us back for everything?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess so..”

Sokka started to reach into his pants at that, and Zuko eyed him nervously but didn’t speak. He said he would do whatever they wanted, and he owed it to them to follow through. Sokka fished his cock out from his pants as he made his way over to the firebender, whispering, “Get on the floor, then.”

Somehow he didn’t fully expect Zuko to listen, and yet the prince did as he was told and kneeled before the warrior, staring up at him with golden eyes. Sokka held his breath as he looked into those eyes, so as not to gasp. He had never taken the time to really look into them, only really seeing the scar when he had looked at Zuko before. His eyes were like fire opals, shimmering in the evening sunbeams through the window. He decided that he really liked gold. He was going to give Zuko more gold.

“Keep your mouth open until I say.”

That was the only warning Zuko got, as soon as he had parted his lips hot liquid was spraying against his face as Sokka had to figure out his aim. The bitter taste hit his tongue instantly and he sputtered for a moment and had to suppress a gag to let it fill his mouth and then spill out the corners.

Sokka couldn’t help the soft groan at the relief as he felt his bladder empty over Zuko, the yellow- no, gold- piss dripping down that pale chin and all over his clothes. As the stream started to slow, he directed his aim upward to weigh down the shaggy hair, and despite the stench and stickiness, he thought it looked beautiful as it ran down in rivulets. 

“Swallow.”

Zuko did as he was told, trying not to wretch yet enjoying the commanding tone Sokka was now using for him. When he opened his mouth again the head of Sokka’s thick cock pressed in, having grown hard after he finished relieving himself onto the fire prince. Strong hands grasped at his piss-wet hair and forced him to let it further into his mouth, until his nose was nearly in the pubic hair at the base. He wanted to make Sokka happy, and clearly Sokka wanted to use his mouth as a cocksleeve, so Zuko found himself hollowing his cheeks to suck around the dick that filled his mouth.

He began to bob his head and tease the tip with his tongue, causing Sokka to nearly choke at his ministrations. Zuko’s mouth felt so hot and wet and perfect on him, the water tribe boy could barely think as he pulled the other’s hair and bucked his hips forward into the compliant mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Sokka to reach the edge, and he held Zuko tightly to him when he came, filling up Zuko’s mouth with yet another of his fluids. This time he didn’t have to tell Zuko to swallow. 


	2. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow more self indulgence. In this update Zuko starts to enjoy drinking Sokka's piss more because he likes being wanted! Homeboy has abandonment issues and a piss kink. Clearly I get it from him not the other way around.  
> Also Sokka does some sucking.

A week later, the “combustion man” showed up. 

In the mess of the fighting, the group didn’t see Toph go to get Zuko, and none of the others would or could have done so anyway. As she metal-bended the make-shift cuffs off, she told him, “If you really want to help us, help us with him.” 

When the dust settled and everyone was safe again, Aang came to the decision that he needed to be taught firebending, and Zuko had proven himself when he helped them against Combustion Man. He would no longer be cuffed, or left in the bedroom all day only seeing the others when they gave him food or when Sokka would visit in the evenings.

It hadn’t been long, but Zuko had started looking forward to those visits. The human contact and the feeling of being wanted were enough for him to gladly suppress his gags and take whatever Sokka gave to him. What if Sokka stopped visiting him now that he wasn’t a “prisoner”? What if now he was left alone with his thoughts at night instead of swallowing around Sokka’s cock and passing out from exhaustion as soon as his head hit the pillow? 

That night he stayed up waiting, Sokka always came right as the sun began to set, but this time he didn’t. Zuko left his room after the sun had gone completely down, and tiptoed down the hall until he was before the room he knew was Sokka’s, and he knocked meekly.

Sokka was stunned when he opened the door, but he let the other boy in without saying anything until the door had closed behind him. “What are you doing up?”

“You didn’t show.”

“You aren’t a prisoner anymore, so you don’t have to do that anymore.”

Zuko tried not to sound needy, but his desperation was evident when he spoke, “So you don’t want me anymore?” He started to reach over to palm Sokka’s crotch but stopped himself, not wanting to overstep.

“You have no idea how much I want you. But I thought you would want things to be more normal between us.. Now that you’ve actually joined the group.”

Zuko knelt before him, submissively, staring up at him. “Please, Sokka.”

How could he say no to that? The warrior freed his cock from the confines of his pants and and as he adjusted his aim, Zuko suddenly leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of the thick cock before him. Sokka cursed under his breath as he began to let his bladder empty directly into that warm mouth. The prince sucked it down as quickly as it entered his mouth, revelling in the feeling of the hot piss down his throat, the wretched taste overwhelming his senses as he blissfully gulped it down. He pulled back to let it wash over his neck and down his chest, tainting his clothes. When the stream began to falter he quickly sheathed the dripping dick in his mouth again to catch the last few drops, and then he was licking and sucking the cock like a lollipop as he felt it harden.

Sokka abruptly pushed him away. “Wait, Zuko.” He started peeling the wet clothes off of Zuko, undressing him carefully. Zuko complied and helped in undressing himself, but Sokka had never cared if he were dressed or not before. He didn’t understand why it would matter now.

But then Sokka was kissing his lips, not even wincing at the flavor still on his tongue, and the shocked firebender was momentarily still before reacting and melting into the kiss. He was wanted. Sokka wanted him. Maybe even needed him. It was breathtaking to even think about, and he was experiencing the full force of it.

When they broke away Sokka wiped stray saliva from the corner of Zuko’s lips. This time he ducked his head down and enveloped Zuko’s own cock in wet heat, tonguing the slit and suckling on the tip. Zuko was aroused enough from the feeling of being used that it didn’t take long for him to come, and when he attempted to return the favor Sokka stopped him.

“Go wash up and then we can get some sleep..”


	3. Beifong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph found out that Zuko likes to drink piss so she takes advantage of that.  
> if you couldnt tell op has a piss kink.

Sokka had brought out a part of Zuko that he didn’t know existed.

Zuko acted as though addicted to swallowing down the warrior’s piss. Anytime Sokka excused himself to take a leak, Zuko wasn’t far behind, making up some excuse when needed to get away and join Sokka. Most of the group paid no mind as Zuko would head off in another direction, but the only blind girl managed to see through it - she could feel the vibrations in the ground and the boys never got that far away. She could feel it when Zuko would always, always change his course once out of “sight” and head Sokka’s direction.

Toph was just waiting for the best time to use this knowledge, and finally cornered Zuko alone one day.

“I know about you and Sokka.”

“What are you talking ab-”

“I can tell when you’re lying, remember?” She placed her hand to the ground to feel the vibrations better while listening to him. “I know you’ve been meeting him. And following him to the bathroom.”

“I don’t have to admit anything to you.”

“If you don’t want me to tell everyone else about you and Sokka having some kinky relationship you probably should listen to me.”

She clearly had some sort of blackmail in mind. What Zuko didn’t expect was for her to undress. “You get him off, I want the same.”

Her tone made it clear he didn’t have much of a choice, and something about it was intriguing to him. Her lips turned up in a smile as she realized he would obey, and she laid herself down beside him with her legs spread wide. Zuko took the hint and got between her legs. He slid his tongue into her cunt, her fingers tangling into his thick hair and pushing his head against herself as he began to eat her out.

Teasing her clit with his tongue and nipping it, Zuko listened as her breath quickened, and while he could hear small, breathy moans, she was too quiet. He wanted her to be louder, and that meant he needed to work harder. His tongue delved deeper into her, lips and chin getting soaked from her wetness.

When he felt the familiar hot liquid hitting against his upper lip he changed course and secure his mouth around her urethra, swallowing down the yellow stream eagerly. Thanks to Sokka, he had grown to love the feeling of another person’s piss down his throat, and couldn’t help but enjoy taking it in from Toph as well. Of course, Toph already knew what he and Sokka had been doing, she felt it in the vibrations. Why not take advantage of Zuko’s ecstasy in the situation? She had never pissed into someone’s mouth before, and it turned out to be more pleasant than she had imagined. 

His tongue returned to playing with her clit and thrusting into her until she trembled and let out a euphoric cry, and finally let go of Zuko’s hair. He pulled back and wiped her juices from his chin and lips with the back of his hand.

He probably needed to let Sokka know about this development.


End file.
